Car wash
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Cute fluffy/sexy/humorous little fic. no real plot. WARNING: sex scene. Dom watches Letty washing their cars, needless to say sexy fun follows. Dom/Letty


_AN: just a cute little fluffy/ sexy one shot I came up with has no real plot just something that jumped into my head. Warning will contain a sex scene, plz be nice as it is my first and it was quite embarrassing to write lol._

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

I grinned at the glorious site that greeted me as I walked out the back door. Letty was standing over her car in nothing but her bikini washing it. I licked my lips as I watched the soapy water run down her body.

I shifted my body weight a little trying to rid the growing discomfort in my _lower_ region. I quietly leant against the door frame taking a sip of my beer and continued to enjoy the show. I ran my eyes down her body taking in her way too small white bikini that was becoming very see through, but it was obvious Letty had no idea.

I on the other hand was enjoying it immensely. Her stiffened nipples were on show and her breast….they were driving me mad. I bit back a groan as I saw them brush against her car as she rinsed the soapy water off.

I eventually sat down and continued to watch her dry off and wax her car. I was hard as a rock by the time she finished with her car and I nearly came then and there when she turned and started on my car.

I looked around and realised everyone else's cars were gone and grinned when I realised we were home alone. It was the first time I had also taken notice that our cars were parked out the back and out of sight from the street. Grinning I put down my nearly empty beer bottle and got up quietly, walking over to her as she started scrubbing my car clean.

"Fuck, do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

"Yes I do. You've been watching me for over an hour papi. It's not just my bikini that's getting wet." She whispered sexily into my ear. I groan and picked her up placing her on the hood of my car before laying her back, the hose lying forgotten on the ground still going.

"Damn Let could you be any sexier?"

"Why don't you let me down and I'll show you…" groaning as she ran her hand over the front of my pant before reaching for the zipper. I let her up and she dropped to her knees in front of me, grinning as she pulled my shorts down and roughly grabbed my cock in her hand. Surprised by the roughness of her actions I groaned and had to brace myself against the hood of my car getting the back of my shirt wet in the process.

I smiled as down at her as she took me fully in her mouth. Groaning I fisted her hair through my fingers and pulled her head down further making her deep throat me.

"Fuck Letty." I grunted as she sucked particularly hard.

"That is the idea." She laughed. Smirking I pulled her head down again making her take me into her mouth again. I groaned as she continued teasing me by bringing me so close to the edge before stopping.

"Letty." I said in warning as she did it for the third time.

"Patience baby, I promise it'll be worth it."

"I don't have any more patience left." I growled as I pulled her up and slammed my mouth against hers. I ran my hands up her body until I got to her thighs and lifted her up to straddle my lap. She groaned as my cock rubbed against her bikini covered centre.

"Like that huh baby?" I whispered into her ear as she moaned loudly.

"Please Dom." She whimpered as I brushed my fingers across the front of her bikini bottoms.

"Please what baby?" I asked as I started to move her bikini bottoms to the side and ran my finger up and down her nether lips which were thoroughly wet with need and want.

"Do you want this?" I asked quietly as I thrust a finger inside of her before quickly pulling out and added a second.

I grinned into Letty's neck as she moaned loudly and tried to hump my fingers so they'd go deeper.

"Now who needs to be patient?" I asked breathily. It was getting increasingly hard to keep teasing her like this. I was painfully hard to the point where it was literally hurting and I knew Letty wouldn't last much more either we were both desperately eyeing each other daring each other to make the first move.

"Fuck this." I said as I quickly slammed her down onto me entering her in one quick move. We both groaned in sync before Letty started to set a pace bouncing on top of me. I groaned and grabbed her thighs slamming her down the same time as I thrust up into her. I was close, way way too close. I felt like a teenager again, and as I felt her walls tighten slightly I knew she was just as close as I was. Reaching down with my thumb I rubbed and pinched her clit until she came with a scream sending me straight into my own climax. Groaning as I collapsed back onto the hood of my car with Letty lying on top of me.

"You know Dom, you should know better than to work yourself up like that." I laughed in agreement.

"True but damn Let, if you could have seen yourself. It sent me over the edge when I saw you working on my car."

"Me doing anything to your car sets you off."

"Mmmmm very true." I purred into her ear. Letty and I both stiffened as we heard the distinct purr of the gangs cars coming back. Letty quickly got off me and we quickly shoved out clothes back on and as a cover up, seeing as my T-shirt was wet, I helped Let finish washing my car.

"Hey guys, we passed Mrs Ebburn on the way in and she said to ask if you could turn it down a little next time." Mia said as they boys howled in laughter. Glaring at Vince and the boys I grabbed the hose off Letty and drenched them.

"Dude!"

"What the fuck man!" Letty and Mia were laughing.

"Oh yeah and Guys?" I turned and raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

"She also said to tell you that as she has a two story house and lives next door she said, I believe her words were "Back in my day people who chose to participate in "sexual relations" did so in the privacy of their own bedroom, you kids these days doing _things_ on tables, in cars, on cars, on the lawns and not to mention my poor rose garden last week. I was horrified to find…. to find… certain substances on my rose petals. It just wasn't heard of back in my day." Jesse mimicked in a high pitch voice. We were laughing hysterically at the old bat next door who had obviously seen Letty and I fucking on my car.

"Seriously guys, her rose garden?" Mia giggled.

"Hey now, that one can't be pinned on us." I gave Letty a weird look.

"Uh yeah it was, last Thursday night after one of the races we got a bit too drunk and afterwards I carried you back upstairs."

"So that's why you had a thorn in your shoulder." Letty nodded we all started laughing again.

"Love you Let." i whispered into her ear.

"Love you too Dom."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please <em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
